The present invention relates to a pitch altering cover and, more particularly, to a drumhead cover that alters the pitch of the drum.
The drum is a member of the percussion group of musical instruments. Drums consist of at least one membrane, called a drumhead or drum skin that is stretched over a shell and struck, either directly with the players hands, or with a drum stick, to produce sound. When recording or playing a live show, drummers sometimes want a deeper sound from a drum but do not want to carry a second drum or retune the drum for just one song.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that quickly changes the pitch of a drum.